1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, and a method of controlling a projector.
2. Related Art
As a projector for displaying an image with a desired amount of light, there is a projector disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2015-129783. The projector detects a changing state of a light source with an optical sensor, then generates a table, which has the luminance of the light source and the value of a current for driving the light source so as to correspond to each other, based on the detection result, and then control the light source using the table thus generated.
The light source used in the projector deteriorates due to use. As the deterioration of the light source progresses, display with the desired brightness becomes unachievable. In order to prevent the display with the desired brightness from becoming unachievable, it is preferable for the user to figure out the deterioration of the light source in advance.